disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom
Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom is a theme park a the Disney Universe Resort. Lands * Main Street U.S.A. * Fantasyland * Eerie Island * Tommorowland * Disney Galaxy * Adventureland * Fronteirland * Critter Country Main Street U.S.A Attractions * Walt Disney: One Man's Dream * Main Street Arcade * Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! * Disney Paint The Night Parade * Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade * Town Square Theatre Resturuants * Casey's Corner (food stand) * Crystal Palace (fine dining) * Main Street Bakery (quick service) * Universe Ice Cream Parlor (quick service) * Main Street Restaurant (casual dining) * Tony's Pizzeria (casual dining) * Chef Mickey's (quick service) * Walt's - An American Diner (fine dining) * Club 33 (private club) Shops * Disney Universe Sweets Shop * Crystal Arts * Disney Clothiers * Universe Emporium * Universe Arcade * Disney Showcase * Disney Pin Shop * Main Street Magic Shop * New Century Jewelry * The Chapeau * Main Street Daily * Town Center Fashions * House of Greetings * Silhouette Studio * The Disney Gallery Character Meet and Greets * Pluto * Mary Poppins * Pinocchio * Chip and Dale Fantasyland Attractions * Cinderella Castle * Fantasyland Concert Hall * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinnochio's Daring Journey * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice in Wonderland * Goofy's Sky School * It's a Small World * Mad Tea Party * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * The Fun Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun (It is Fun) * Steamboat Willie Entertainment * Mickey's Royal Freindship Faire * Once Upon a Time * Disney Universe Forever! Resturuants * Mad Tea Party (food stand) * Be Our Guest Dining experience * Pinocchio's Village Haus * Storybook Treats * Gaston's Tavern * Ariel's Grotto Shops * Sir Mickey's * Fantasy Faire Shop * King Trition's Treasures of the Sea * Goofy's Candy Co. * Hundred Acre Goods Character Meet and Greets * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Goofy * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet * Pinocchio and Jimminy Cricket * Alice and The Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland * Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Anistasia, and Drizella from Cinderella * Belle, Beast, and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast * Ariel and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid * Rapunzel and Eugene "Flynn" Rider from Tangled * Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan * Anna and Elsa from Frozen Eerie Island Attractions * The Haunted Mansion * Fantasmic! * Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack's Sleigh Ride * Gravity Falls: Escape From The Bunker Character Meet and Greets * The Hitchhiking Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion * Jack Skellington and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas Gravity Falls Attractions * Mystery Shack * Gravity Falls Watertower * Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt * Stan Pines's Lake Gravity Falls Adventure * Big Funz Laser Tag * Gravity Falls Arcade * Bowling Alley * Gravity Falls Mall Restaurants * Greasy's Diner (casual dining) * Smokey Joe's (quick service) * Hermanos Brothers (quick service) * The Club (fine dining) * Yumberjacks (quick service) * Erik's Fountian Drinks (food stand) * Skull Fracture (quick service) * Gravity Falls Tavern (casual dining) * Gravity Falls Mall Shops * Mystery Shack * Gravity Falls Mall Other * Baber Shop * Circle Park Character Meet and Greets * Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramerez, Wendy Courduroy, Stanford Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica Northwest, Old Man Mcgucket, and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Tommorowland Attractions * Autopia * Carosuel of Progress * Ellen's Energy Adventure * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience * Journey into Imagination * Innoventions * Test Track * The Time Machine * Airport International 3D Resturuants * Cool Ship (food stand) Shops * Tommorowland Shop Character Meet and Greets * Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales * Ludwing Von Drake from The Wondeful World of Disney * Hiro Hamada and Baymax from Big Hero 6 * Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, from The Incredibles * PUSH The Talking Trash Can Disney Galaxy Attractions * Spaceship Earth * Astro Orbiter * Space Mountain * Mission: Space * Stitches Great Escape Resturaunts * Spaceship Earth Eatery (casual dining) Shops * Aloha E Komo Mai * D-Tech Character Meet and Greets * Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story * Lilo and Stitch from Lilo and Stitch * Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan from Monsters Inc Adventureland Attractions * Enchanted Tiki Room * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin * Jasmine's Castle * The Magic Lamp Theater * Tarzan's Treehouse * Jungle Cruise * Expedition Everest * Cirlce of Life: An Environmental Fable * Lost River Rapids * Moana’s Ocean Adventure Restaurants * Aloha Isle * Trader Sam's Shops * Island Supply * Pirates Bazzar * Hakuna Matatah Village Character Meet and Greets * Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean * Aladdin, Abu (Aladdin's Sholder), Jasmine, Genie and Jafar from Aladdin * Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Scarfrom The Lion King * Moana and Maui from Moana Bug Land Attractions * Heimlcih's Chew Chew Train * Flik's Flyers * It's Tough to be a Bug Character Meet and Greets * Flik, Princess Atta and Hopper from A Bugs Life Frontierland Attractions * Grizzly Thunder Mountain Mine Carts * Grizzly River Run * The Spirit of Pocahontas Restaurants * The Diamond Horseshoe * Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn and Cafe * Westward Ho * Subway Sandwich Stand Shops * Frontier Trading Post Character Meet and Greets * Woody, Jessie and Stinky Pete from Toy Story * Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar Critter Country Attractions * Splash Mountain * Country Bear Jamboree Resturuants * Brer Rabbit's (casual dining) Shops * Brair Patch * Big Al's Character Meet and Greets * B'rer Fox, B'rer Bear and B'rer Rabbit from Song of The South * Big Al and Wendell from The Country Bears Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Holiday Hours Halloween '''7:00 AM - 11:00 PM '''New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM '''Memorial Day 6:00 AM - 6:00 AM Fourth of July 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM 'Christmas '''Regular Hours (All Day Very Merry Christmas Party) Seasonal Overlays Halloween Critter Country - Creepy Country The Haunted Mansion - Haunted Mansion Holiday Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun - Mickey's Frightfully Fun Wheel Space Mountain - Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy Enchanted Tiki Room - Enchanted Tiki Room: Dark Jungle Paint The Night Parade - Villians Not-So Scary Parade Lost River Rapids - Lost River Rampage Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire - Hocus Pocus and Disney Villains Spectacular Christmas Lost River Rapids - Snow Rapids It's a Small World - It's a Small World Holiday The Haunted Mansion - Haunted Mansion Holiday Jungle Cruise - Jingle Cruise Critter Country - Christmas Country Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! Street Party! - Mickey's Magical Winter Festival Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire - Frozen Forever Celebration Paint The Night Parade - A Christmas Fantasy Parade Easter Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Pooh's Easter Egg Hunt Movie tie in pre parade - Easter pre parade(on Easter day only) Summer Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! - Phineas and Ferb's Summer Spectacular! Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire - Olaf's Summer Cool Off Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Main Street U.S.A. Mickey Mouse made Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom as a place for families to have fun and go on outstanding adventures. Mickey built Main Street as a welcome to his guests. Fantasyland All of the residents of Fantasyland, a town made for fantasy and storybook characters, hold their annual Journey into Imagination exhibit at their Imagination Institute and invite guests to come and explore it. Other toons help out to make the area even more enjoyable by putting on a show at the Fantasyland Concert Hall, and having a "mad tea party". Eerie Island Some of the scarier toons find a home with other spooky friends on Eerie Island. While mystery hunting, Dipper and Mabel (from the show ''Gravity Falls) discover the island near the Mystery Shack and tell Grunkle Stan, who then turns it into a tourist attraction. Gravity Falls It is summer 2013, a year after the show Gravity Falls takes place. Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls for the summer, and so have Stan and Ford, with Stan resuming his position as runner of the Mystery Shack along with Soos, but since Soos is now the official Mr. Mystery, Stan is now Mr. Mystery II: The Sequel. Tommorowland Ludwing Von Drake invents a time machine that allows guests to travel to the city of tomorrow. Scrooge McDuck realizes how much money he can make off of the thing and he gets permission to handle the machine for guests. Disney Galaxy Jumba Jookiba invents a space shuttle that he sends guests to space with. Adventureland Mickey decides the best place to let families go on adventures is a land literally made for adventure. Bug Land Mickey Mouse and Flik (from A Bugs Life) decide that humans are being too cruel to bugs and decide to let them experience being one, in the most fun possible way of course. Frontierland Mickey discovers an abandoned gold mine that could be used to create a coaster for his park. Little did Mickey Mouse know, the train cars are unstable and infested with bears. Critter Country Br'er Rabbit wants to be part of Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom so Mickey decides to let him entertain guests in his own land. Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land. Main Street U.S.A. Identical to Main Street in other Disney parks. Fantasyland Similar design to Fantasyland in other Disney parks. Eerie Island Designed to make guests feel like they are in the middle of a forest. Across from the land is Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls A life-sized recreation the main Gravity Falls village. It has every single feature of the actual show's town except for the cemetery, mall, ect. Some changes have been made, for example, the the Gravity Falls Lake and Watertower are now near the Mystery Shack instead of the opposite side of the town. Also, some damage from the events of Weirdmageddon can be visible (for example, some Bill Cipher graffiti can be seen all over the town.) Tommorowland Similar to Tommorowland in other Disney parks. Disney Galaxy Similar design to Future World in EPCOT in Orlando. Adventureland Similar to Adventureland in other Disney parks. Bug Land Similar to Bug's Land at Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim. Uses oversized objects a plants to make guests feel they are the size of a bug. Frontierland Looks like a western desert. Critter Country Looks like Critter Country in other Disney parks. Category:Theme Parks